


The Logic of Ritual (Inversion Inverted Remix)

by Alixtii



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Married Threesome, Multi, POV Third Person, POV: Daniel Jackson, POV: Genderswapped Character, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Polygamy, Polygyny, Present Tense, Remix, Threesome - F/F/M, Weddings, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brig. Gen. Jacqueline O'Neill, Dr. Danielle Jackson, and Lt. Col. Samuel Carter get married on an alien planet which practices polygyny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Ritual (Inversion Inverted Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Inverted Logic of Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2996) by wisdomeagle. 



It's not difficult for Dani to find a planet which would be willing to perform the wedding. Hell, they could have done it on Earth if they had wanted to, if it were not for the fact that the trappings of Fundamentalist Mormonism or Sharia Islam are a little _too_ close to home (literally and figurative) for Jackie and Sam and her, the misogyny too close to the surface for them to be able to ignore.

Polygyny is ubiquitous not only across Earth's history but across the galaxy. The anthropological explanations for why this should be are mostly evopsych bullshit, but Dani has better things to do than develop an alternate theory, accounting for Ancient and Goa'uld influences, so she doesn't worry about it, and focuses instead on finding a planet whose marriage rituals don't treat the intended wives as concubines or property for the man. (She might love and respect Sam, but she's not interested in agreeing to be his slave, even if she knows he would never try to enforce such a vow.) That's a harder project, but she finally hits paydirt with PX3-563, boasting a limited-technological culture which manages to be polygynous and halfway-enlightened all at the same time.

It really shouldn't be that difficult a combination, Dani muses as she forwards the coordinates to Jackie and Sam. They stop by Dani's office to congratulate her, a celebration which somehow once again devolves into Dani trying to explain to Jackie the relatioship, between polygamy, polygyny, polyandry, and other, less common forms of plural marriage.

"Sam's a man," she says, taking care to enunciate her words very clearly. "We're women. One man. More than one woman."

"I did actually master human anatomy in high school, Dani," Jackie says.

"And you still don't know how to find the G-spot."

Jackie raises an eyebrow at Dani's remark. "Really? Do you need another demonstration?"

"Not now!" Dani says. "I'm trying to figure out whether we'll need to bring any special ritual objects--mementos of past spouses, that kind of thing."

"No," says Jackie.

"No?"

"I'm marrying you, and Carter," she says. "I'm not unmarrying Sean."

Dani nods, understanding. She's not unmarrying Sha're, either, after all; this is about formalizing new relationships, not rejecting the old.

The way Jackie tells it, she went all out, that first time: invited every known family member from three continents, had a bachelorette party with her female Air Force buddies "that I mercifully doesn't remember," spent more money than she and Sean had on a wedding reception, and tipped the priest a hundred for not screwing up the ceremony. Dani's seen the wedding photos, with Sean in a tux and Jackie in an elaborate white wedding dress that easily must have set them back at least a thousand dollars. They're beautiful, a young couple in love, but that's exactly the thing Dani can't get over: how young Jackie looks, practically a child rather than the wise warrior-woman, seasoned and experienced, that Dani knows and has come to love.

She's glad that she's managed to escape that sort of wedding. Her wedding to Sha're (and yeah, they were a young couple in love, too, two infatuated girls with only the smallest inkling of just how how deep the galaxy's troubles could be) was simple, elegant, mostly devoid of the pomp and circumstance endemic to first-world Earth societies which are more interested in putting on a show than in cementing a bond. A wedding should be ritual, not theatre, and that's how her wedding to Jackie and Sam is going to be, too, and she's grateful for it.

* * *

They stand at the base of the Gate, waiting for General Landry to give the order to extract the iris and dial the coordinates Dani's given him. There's five of them: Dani and Jackie and Sam, of course, and also General Hammond and Teal'c. They'd asked Hammond and Teal'c to act as witnesses, since all of their family are dead. Both men were clearly surprised (each raising his respective eyebrow) but of course agreed without hesitation.

"I will be honored," Teal'c had said in his even tones. "I do not, however, understand why this ritual is necessary, O'Neill."

Jackie looked surprised, then. "I'd think you of all people would understand the warrior bond, Teal'c."

"Indeed," Teal'c noted. "But why is it necessary to perform a ceremony? Are not you and ColonelCarter and DanielleJackson already committed to each other?"

Dani watched, amused, as Jackie tried to explain, with clear sincerity if not quite an abundance of articulateness. "Plus, there's cake," she finally concluded.

Teal'c was, of course, unable to refute _that_ , and so here they all are.

Landry gives the order--he doesn't know the real purpose for this mission, of course, simply that General O'Neill ordered it and that's all he needs to know; Landry doesn't question his orders when they come from Jackie, a fact they've used to their advantage more than once--and the iris extracts and, one by one, the chevrons lock into place.

General Hammond has a big grin on his face. Dani figures he had thought, since his retirement, that he had stepped through the Gate for the last time and is grateful for this extra trip. Or else he is just happy for the three of them. Or, most likely, a combination of the two.

The event horizon forms, and the five figures step through the Gate, Dani and Jackie and Sam holding hands as they go.

* * *

It's raining on the other side of the wormhole. "Rain on our wedding day," Dani notes. "That's a good omen, supposedly."

"I thought it was supposed to be ironic," Jackie supplies.

Sam smirks. "Only according to Alanis Morrisette, sir," he says.

"Ah," says Jackie. "Well, Carter, go find this priest and tell him you've got these two broads you've promised to marry, and you want to do it quick before Dani and I come to our senses."

"Yes, sir," Sam says, but all five of them travel together through the rain to the village's chapel, where the priest is already waiting for them. There's a full congregation, as apparently the entire village has turned out to witness the ceremony marrying the three Tau'ri.

The vows are simple but elegant, promises to love and cherish and stand by each other no matter what, and each of them swears the oath to both of the others. Dani's pretty sure the ritual is most commonly used by exclusively heterosexual triads, but it nonetheless takes seriously the bond between sister-wives and doesn't distinguish between the nature of their relationship and that between wife and husband, which is why Dani picked this planet over some of the other options.

"I believe I was promised cake," Teal'c deadpans when the ceremony is over, and they feast.

* * *

They stay on PX3-563 for a fortnight, as a honeymoon. Beautiful as the planet is when it's not raining, there's not much to do on it, which suits them just fine as they fully plan on spending the entire two weeks inside the cabin provided to them by the village, making love.

Their wedding night, they fall onto each other with hungry hands and mouths, more than slightly tipsy, ripping off each other's BDUs as soon as they are alone together.  


* * *

Their marriage is different than was Dani's to Sha're. There's a _man_ in it, for one thing. Not that Sam leaves the toilet seat up or anything like that, but still, it's different. Different in bed, different in how they relate to each other, different in how the world relates to them.

And, of course, there's three of them instead of two, which complicates things.

Most things, though, stay the same as they've always been. Jackie still calls Sam "Carter" (Dani knows that, anthropologically speaking, wives referring to their husbands by their surnames is not actually that uncommon of practice), and he still calls her "sir" or "General" (that's significantly more uncommon). Jackie's still an irascible bitch (and proud of it) whose management style (if you can even call it that) in running Homeworld really shouldn't work but somehow does anyway; Sam's eyes still light up when he has some sort of technological puzzle to solve. But now they have a gravity to their lives, as they are all caught in orbit around an epicenter, and they know that wherever the three of them set up their bunks, that's home.

It's work, their marriage, much more work than Dani remembers her marriage with Sha're being. But when she can snuggle up in bed between her husband and her wife and feel the body heat of each of them pressed against her, she knows that all the work is worth it.

* * *

Dani doesn't know why polygyny is so ubiquitous across Earth's history, across the galaxy. But she knows that in their case, at least, it's an arrangement that works for them.


End file.
